Life in Death
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Jacob is Bella's source life after she feels dead inside when Edward leaves her. But Jacob suddenly starts to avoid Bella and her dead feeling returns. Will Jacob leave Bella to death? Songfic to 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence.


**I've had this idea for a while. I was listening to **_**Bring Me to Life **_**by Evanescence and thought that it was a good description of Bella and Jacob's relationship in New Moon. So here's **_**Life**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song _Bring Me to Life_.**

**Bella's POV**

I laid curled up into a ball on my bed. I had gotten home after a day of trying to talk to Jacob. He was still avoiding me. I was just wondering if he wanted to hang out. Hanging out with Jacob was…nice. Jacob helped numb the pain on the wound in my heart that…Edward- it still pained me to even think the name- had left.

Theoretically, Jacob should be the one I should be with. He would be the healthier choice. He knew me so well. But he just wasn't Edward.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Before I started hanging out with Jacob, I felt cold and alone, as if my soul had left my body and my spirit retreated to a dark, desolate, cold place inside of me. Somehow, Jacob was able to find my soul and spirit and start to put back together the pieces of the broken Bella I have become.

__

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Jacob seemed to wake up something in me. Something that had been asleep and dormant since Edward had left.

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

Jacob had saved me. He kept beconing to me, his light calling my name and pulling me away from the dark place I had retreated to. He made me fell…alive. As if my blood, which had felt frozen since Edward left, was warm and flowing again.

__

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Why was Jacob suddenly so distant though? And hanging out with Sam's gang? I mean, he wouldn't just leave me like that, would he. Jacob had seen me at my worst after Edward left, would he really want to put me through that again? Would Jacob kill the girl that he had brought back to life.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Was all the time Jacob and I spent together a lie? I felt the wound in my chest rip open again at the thought and a feeling of emptiness fill me. I had no one. No Edward, no Jacob. No one to love, no one to bring me to life.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Jacob was my sun and without him I felt…frozen. Without his love, it was like the life that I was beginning to feel return faded away, leaving me dead.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

**Jacob's POV**

I laid face up on my bed, my arms resting behind my head. I could still see the broken look on Bella's face when I acted so cold toward her, saying we couldn't hang out anymore. It was as if the image was branded on my eyes. I could still see it, even in the darkness of my room.

__

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

**Bella's POV**

When Edward left, it was like I had been sleeping for a thousand years until Jacob starting hanging out with me and opened my eyes to life.

__

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

**Jacob's POV**

Did I really want to risk turning Bella back into what she had been when that damn bloodsucker had left? Like a thoughtless, silent, soulless zombie. Was I willing to take that risk just to keep my secret from her, even if it was also killing me to stay away from her. There had to be a way I could let her know my secret, without telling her.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

**Bella POV**

Would Jacob let me die inside again?

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**Jacob's POV**

I knew I couldn't live a lie with Bella. I had to let her know, somehow, about my secret. That I was a werewolf. Otherwise, without her, I would feel empty my whole life.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_  
There's nothing inside_

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing Bella's phone number. I needed to ask her if she would see me tomorrow, so I could tell her my secret. Well, not tell exactly. That would be impossible. But Bella was a smart girl, she'd figure it out.

**Bella's POV**

I heard the phone ring downstairs. I got up, wrapping my blanket around my suddenly cold body and walking downstairs to the kitchen. I looked at the caller ID. It said _Black, Billy_. With a shaky hand, I reached out the phone, picked it up and said, "Hello." The voice that came out of the phone sent a sudden warmness through my body and sent my blood racing through my veins.

"Bella," said Jacob's deep voice.

_  
Bring me to life_

**There's **_**Life**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
